The Curse
by flyNdance
Summary: Sometimes, you have to listen hard for inspiration. This time, I got this from a few songs, merged together.
1. First Day of School

Chapter 1 - First Day of School  
  
-----Syaoran-----  
  
RRRIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
I opened my eyes and peered blearily around my room. The rays of the morning sun poured in through the open windows. The pastel blue curtains flapped gaily as the wind ruffled the pages of the countless comic books on my table. I sighed. Once again, it is the start of a new term. I hopped out of bed, and went into the living room. As usual, the whole house is quiet. I walked into the kitchen and took the wad of notes on the table. I tore off the note attached to it and crushed it. Without looking, I lobbed it into the bin. And as usual, my aim was true and it went into the bin. The note is always the same - my monthly allowance of one thousand dollars.  
  
I sat down on a chair and tried hard to remember. When is the last time I had actually spent time with my parents. My question was answered, the last time was a Christmas Day some eight years ago, when I was only seven...when mother and father were both not so tied up with their work. I remembered mother's long flowing tresses, and father's vivid blue eyes that I also have. But those were just memories. And they faded away.  
  
I shook my head and glanced at the clock. It is 7.45am. Freaky! I'm late! I grabbed a navy coat and wore it over my white T-shirt. I shook my head at the chauffeur (who wanted to fetch me to school) and sprinted all the way to school, feeling the cool morning air caress my face.  
  
As I walked towards my locker, I spotted someone unfamiliar. A girl stood in front of the locker beside mine. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back, reaching all the way to her waist. She is dressed simply, but the elegance betrayed the simplicity. She is not what she seemed. I can tell she is a rich girl. A good looking one at that. As I approached, I saw her turn to look at me. I ignored her and fished some books from my locker, and let the rest topple over. When I slammed my locker close, she is still at her locker. I hardly spared her a glance and sprinted all the way to the classroom.  
  
When I entered the classroom, Miss Brenna is already there. Miss Brenna is my Mathematics teacher, and possibly one of the teachers I hated the most. She is looking rather happy today. I wondered what happened. I arranged my books under my desk, and got some stationery out. Miss Brenna then smiled, and stood up.  
  
"Alright class, I'd like you to welcome your new classmate in!" Miss Brenna said as she gestured to the door. My heart leapt. Could it be.......?  
  
The girl whom I saw at the locker entered my classroom. This time, her hair is tied up loosely into a long ponytail. Some people gasped. She is indeed a beauty. She stood in front of the classroom, looking rather awkward. Her amber eyes wandered around the class, until they found mine. She looked into my eyes, and I felt myself turn red. I looked away, at the same time observing her. Her brows were faint...a light brown on her pale face. She has a pale complexion, a nose that is slightly protuberant, and high cheekbones. Her head was held up high with the grace of a refined young lady. Her limbs are long and slender. Suddenly, she looked into my eyes again. This time, I felt a strange tingle running down my spine. "It is her!", some part of my subconscious screamed at me. I turned and looked at her...Scrutinised her, to be exact. Then I turned away... She is definitely not an ordinary girl. Far in the distance, Miss Brenna started talking again. I forced myself to concentrate on what she is saying.  
  
"...Sakura. She has just moved into our neighbourhood...Be nice to her...Feel at home..." Miss Brenna's voice seemed to move nearer and farther at the same time. I closed my eyes and mustered my concentration.  
  
"Sakura, I'll like you to sit beside Syaoran...Yes, yes, that empty seat over there," Miss Brenna said, gesturing to the empty seat beside me. My heart leapt again. Wow! Lady Luck is really on my side.  
  
The rest of the day flew by, and I could hardly remember what the teachers taught. Like I care. I can easily top the class without studying. On the way back home, I saw a vaguely familiar figure walking briskly in front of me. It is her. She took a turn in front. A right turn. Drat. If she took the left turn, she would have reached my house. I turned and looked right when I reached the road junction, just in time to see her disappear into a mansion. Great gods! She is indeed rich. Very rich indeed.  
  
-----Sakura------  
  
School starts today. My chauffeur fetched me to school some fifteen minutes early. This allowed me to search for my locker. My locker is a pretty blue colour. As I was putting some stuff inside, I heard the bell ring. I ignored it, after all it is the first day of school, and what's more? I'm new.  
  
Anyway, I was locking up my Powerbook in the locker when I heard someone running. I looked over, and saw a guy of maybe my age running. He has this hair that is quite near the colour of mine. His hair tumbled over his eyes, and he stopped beside the locker beside mine. I saw him turn away. I studied his features carefully. He has vivid blue eyes. Eyes the colour of electric blue. I closed my eyes, and opened my mind, reaching out to touch his, lightly, feeling his emotions, reading his thoughts. He is in a hurry, he is late. Poor chap. I looked away from him and looked at the new time table given to me.  
  
The first lesson is Mathematics. Then, I heard him slam his locker, and he sprinted away, and disappeared into a classroom nearby. I closed my locker, tied up my hair and started walking towards the classrooms, looking for the lady whom I saw only once, Miss Brenna. I walked and walked, and spotted her in one of the classrooms. The classroom is quiet. She must be one strict teacher, I noted. She looked out of the classroom and saw me. Her eyes sort of lit up and she invited me in. I walked in and looked around the classroom. Then, I spotted him. This time, I skirted the edges of his mind again. He should not be able to feel me. Then he somehow tensed up, and turned behind to look at me with a pair of vivid blue eyes. Oops. I retreated slowly, cautiously. He shot me a glance, a glance that tells me a lot of things. Then Miss Brenna allotted me a seat beside that guy. I learnt that his name is Syaoran. Well, what a first day of school.  
  
I rushed home today. When I entered my mansion, I saw him glancing at me, and then take the left turning. Wow, another surprise. He lives so near me. 


	2. Friends and More, Perhaps

Chapter 2 - Friends and More, Perhaps

Two Weeks Later

After a few weeks, Sakura was accepted into the group of "elites". She made some friends, and her best friend is Madison. She still felt that Syaoran held some interest that he has yet to display. The days passed, and Sakura felt the interest she has for Syaoran growing and growing. Is that part of growing up? She is puzzled. Everytime she sees him, her stomach seemed not to have a bottom and her throat felt tight. What is indeed happening?

-----Sakura-----

As usual, I woke up in the morning with the wind blowing in my room. With my eyes still closed, I took a deep breath, and took in the sweet smell of the morning. I opened my eyes and glanced at the digital clock mounted on a wall opposite my bed. It is 8.30am. Eight thirty? I'm late!!...Hey! Hang on...it is Saturday. Saturday! Whoosh, I love Saturdays. I skipped the lenght of my room, stopping in front of my desktop Mac. I booted up the computer, and tasked the computer to check my mail.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I jumped. Who will send me a mail so early in the morning? I glanced over at the Mac and saw that I have received a mail from...hang on. Am I dreaming? A mail from Li Syaoran?

Dearest Sakura

Can I meet you at the road junction you have to pass before reaching home everyday. 10am. I'll be waiting.

Signed, Li Syaoran

Meet me? I almost screamed. I hopped onto my bed and started punching my pillow with joy. I'm so ecstatic. I just couldn't believe it. I changed again, this time into a plain white T-shirt and a pair of navy long pants. I made up my hair in that new funky style that Madison loves so much. I looked at the clock again. 9.15am. Freak! There's so much time....argh!!!

-----Syaoran------

I woke up early this morning. I just don't understand why I did that. I just don't believe that I sent her an E-mail, asking her out. I don't know. But what's done is done.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, holding my head. What have I learnt about her over the past two weeks? Well, she is well-versed in programming, something that I always wanted to be. She is also good at self-protection. I couldn't believe it. She is a fifth dan black belt at the age of ten. I only got my first black belt when I'm thirteen. Now, I'm only a third dan black belt. She may seem like a dangerous person who's likely to lash out at anyone who annoyed her. But, again she displayed tolerance that I've never seen before. She has got the grace that I had never seen. And she....she is a miracle. She is, indeed, a girl in a million. But, then again, how much of her I still do not know? I don't know...really...

-----Sakura-----

I glanced at the clock. 9.30am. How could it be??!! Time really crawls. I just couldn't stand it. I stepped into the living room. The piano is still sitting there. Like a black jaguar, ready to attack. I touched its ornate cover. Gosh, I haven't touched it for so long. I lifted the cover, and the keys shone at me, urging me to play it. Unable to resist the urge, I sat down on the old leather seat. I flourished my hands and played a tune that is already long forgotten. My fingers flew up and down the keyboard, the tune coming out, slowly and uncertainly at first. But the uncertainty soon faded... I closed my eyes, feeling the keys beneath my fingers. My imagination churned out pictures of rolling hills, green and glamourous. Then, a rainbow that arced acrossed the sky. And....My eyes snapped open. I looked at my watch. 9.55am. Just about in time. I put on my favourite pair of shoes and left.

-----Syaoran-----

9.55am. Time is up. I walked towards the road junction, with mixed feelings. I know I am somewhat attracted to that Sakura, and yet I can feel it, deep within me, that Sakura is not an ordinary girl. Sometimes I can sense her presence within me. Or is it that I'm too madly in love? I don't understand. Maybe this little meeting will tell me what I do not know. I walked, lost in my thoughts till I felt something in my head. Again, that feeling...that feeling that tells me that, maybe, she is in my head or what. This time, I refused to let that unknown force invade my head. I willed myself to block it. Soon, that unknown force left. I looked up into the face of Sakura.

She still looks as beautiful as before. All doubts about me asking her out disappeared into the morning sunshine. As I approched her, I smiled, a genuine smile. Now I have a purpose for meeting her. I'm going to find out what is that strange thing in my head. I will find out.


	3. Lies and Truth

Chapter 3 - Lies and Truth   
  
-----Sakura-----  
  
It is really strange. I walked towards him, reaching out to...invade his thoughts. Sort of. Then, I felt my "virtual" self crash into a something. I stood in front of it, and scratched my head. It must be it. He had blocked me. I did not try to get past the barrier between him and me. I left his head. Suck.  
  
-----Syaoran-----  
  
It is already noon. Sakura and I...we had decided to go for lunch and the exquisite café at the edge of the town. Now she sits in front of me, her chin cupped in her hands. Her hair flowed...I'm mesmerised.  
  
"What do you want to eat? I'll treat you..." I said, shyly. This is the first time I'm out alone with a girl.  
  
"Hm? Can you pass the menu over?" I took the menu and passed it to her. She looked at it, her eyes narrowed. I wondered what she is thinking now. Are those the girly thoughts of "Is this too fattening? Will it make my breath smell?"? I wondered. Then, at the moment, I am, suddenly, aware of that creepy, spine-tingling feeling. She looked up into my eyes, and said, suddenly.  
  
"I'm not that kind of girl okay."  
  
"No. I didn't... Hang on...how'd you..." I stammered, and saw her eyes turning huge, fear and uncertainty in them.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you later. But, are you eating? I'm not hungry..." she said. I gulped. Was it me that made her lose her appetite? I do not know.  
  
"Well, I'm not. Let's go."  
  
We walked out the café, silent. She walked and I followed. She took one winding path. I wondered where is she going. But I kept quiet, and walked. Into the forest, up and down some winding tracks...and she stopped. I looked around. We're in the middle of a clearing. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Well. If you can feel me, you are one of my kind." I looked at her, surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tell me. Did you feel like...Something is invading your thoughts?" She said, her voice as soft as a whisper. I nodded mutely. "Why? Why do you not know anything about your...your..powers? They are strong. And yet, much of your potential is hidden. What is it? Tell me about your past...your family's past."  
  
"What? There isn't much to say. There are many, many accidents....broken bones... Why? What has that....got to do with....with...with...powers?" I asked.  
  
"I think your family is cursed."  
  
Cursed. The word reverberated in my head. Cursed? How can it be? I looked at her.  
  
"You're mad." I said softly.  
  
"I knew you'd say that. I've been called mad. Not once, not twice. But many, uncountable times. Why did I move here? It's because the people from my old town had thought that I...my family... are jinxes. Say all you want. I'm leaving." She turned and started walking away.  
  
"Wait! I..." She turned and looked at me. "I don't know how to get back..." I said sheepishly. She shook her head exasperatedly.  
  
------1 month later-----  
  
After that encounter, I had avoided her. Although she sat beside me, I ignored her. I can feel that she is somewhat affected by what I said. Today, we are sitting through Ms Brenna's lesson again. We're currently doing algebra. Some stinking subject that I'm already...expert on...Or was I? My confidence had somehow disappeared ever since that encounter with her. What has happened? Cursed? I don't believe it. Somehow, I had always thought I'm the luckiest kid in town. But after that encounter with her, my perception of things had changed. What was good then, was but of mediocre standard right now. What that was beautiful is but normal now. What I had enjoyed then was but some stupid thing I had done so many times that the exciting part about it was gone.  
  
School ended as suddenly as it had started. I trudged home, feeling down, down and down. Somehow, after that encounter, I feel that I can never be happy again. Curse. The word haunted me every day, every night. I feel sick.  
  
"What a freaking cretin of an idiot, Sakura. What curse? There isn't such a thing on Earth. No. No. NO!!!" I screamed, kicking the dirt under my feet. They scattered and flew all about the place.  
  
"There is such a thing as a curse. If you aren't aware of it, it won't affect you. But it's powess will grow. The later you discover it, the more powerful it will be. You should be thanking me instead of calling me a cretin." A soft voice with a dangerous edge said. I whirled around.  
  
"You! You...you...AHH!!!" I screamed, I'm so angry. I want to whack the hell out her. I don't care if she is a beauty queen or Beezlebub from hell. I just want to destroy. I...Suddenly I stopped. The anger disappeared. She stood there, the wind blowing hard at her hair, defenseless.  
  
"Why are you so angry with me? We could get rid of the curse together. But, hey, look at you? Losing your temper like some three-year-old kid." Sakura said, her mouth set in a straight line. "Think about it." She said and left.  
  
I'm starting to hate myself. And her...too. How can she be so calm and collected when I just want to bash the hell out of her. But do I want to now? No. What had happened? What is the curse? What is...what is... The questions chased themselves round and round my head as I trudged home, my legs heavy.  
  
-----Sakura-----  
  
He is such a stinking cretin. I hate his stupidity. I hate his...naïveté... I hate it. How can he lose his temper when he should be thinking of ways to rid him and his family of the curse? I'm feeling so sick. He had wanted to lash out at me. I feel it in him, in my bones. But he hadn't. Why? I do not know, and I don't care. If he doesn't come to his senses soon, I'll wash my hands of him, and not care. Anymore. Maybe we'll move away.I couldn't be bothered anymore. 


End file.
